love me love me not
by LonelyAmy
Summary: Ran personality has change. her only cure is love. but then rizumu and daichi hit on her. daichi is losing. how is he going to win her heart?
1. Time to go

Me: Whoever reading this …Thanks! It will be dedicated to you!

Ran: I'm the star!

Saaya: Hey ! I'm suppose to be the star!

Amu: Whatever!

Me: Call me Hanon! I'm a Ran fan! *giggle*It rhymes! Yaya, disclaimer!

Yaya: Hanon-chi does not own shugo chara!

Kukai: Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran was skipping around.

Of course, one more week until her birthday!

She couldn't wait!

She decided to go to Amu who, let say was flirting with Tasde.

Ran shouted "Everyone, do you know why next week is so SPEACIAL!" Ran smiled proudly at herself.

Amu said in a sweet sickly voice "Of course, next week is Tasde's, Miki's and Su's birthday."

Everyone nodded except Ran.

She surround by sadness.

She thought 'So this is how sadness feels'

It took over her.

Sadness.

Her hair was straight. There was no hearts seen on her body.

She started crying.

Daichi sneered "Strong little Ran is crying. What happened."

Then he felt a strong punch in his stomach.

He land all the was at the gate.

He became unconscious. They turn to look at Ran but they all saw her egg zoom by without a trace left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran zoomed to Koisuke's. That was the only place she loved.

Koisuke was a mother to her.

Let's fast forward!J

Ran was happy.

She told Koisuke everything.

Since only Koisuke accept her…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me/Ran/Amu: Cliffhanger!

Me: I'll make it better longer next time!

Miki: It will only be 6 chapters!

Me: Don't worry! If you want me to write something, just tell me and I'll write it!

Ran: The next story she's going to write is …

Su: Ran and Daichi! It is going to take about 30 chapters!

Miki: It is only going to be about charas!

Su: Yay! Me and Sensei!

Me: Review!


	2. A whole new Ran

Me: Hey! Welcome back!!

Ran: on with the story.

Miki: Hanon does not own shugo chara!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Ran was at Koisuke's, her heart was tearing apart.

She had hurt him.

Daichi.

She loved him more than anything. Okay not everything but you know.

But when she figured out Miki and Suu liked him, she was afraid.

Afraid she will hurt her sisters or more than anything ….be rejected.

But when she told her sisters, instead of glaring, they smiled.

They told her that they like someone else.

They also said that Daichi liked her back.

At least that what they said.

_Flashback_

" _I'm going to confess to him today" Ran said to Miki and Suu._

_Miki and Suu gluped and said " Not right now." "why?" "uhhh…well.."_

_They looked at the sides. Ran followed their eyes._

_Then she gasped._

_There stood Daichi and Iru flirting._

_End of flashback_

Then Koisuke came.

Koisuke was an angel that came from Heaven.

She sigh. Ran was still thinking about _**him**_.

That ugly, self-ignorant, stupid brat.

She deserve someone better. Like Kukai, Nagihikoor Rizumu or …anyone but Daichi!

" Koisuke."

She jumped. She looked at Ran and sigh.

Everything recovered except her personality.

She changed her clothes. Everything she wore was black. Her cheerleader outfit was deep inside her suitcase. She spoke in monotone. You'll think her family died. It just wasn't Ran. It was emo Ran.

"Yes, Ran."

"Teach me magic."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ran is gone." said Suu for the 12th time.

" Thanks for the information." Amu sneered.

Then Suu, Pepe, Miki and Kusukusu started to cry.

Soon everyone started cry.

"Isn't Pinky hear to cheer you up?" asked someone.

"Ikuto, why are you here!" everyone asked.

"Cause I know were Ran is."

"WERE?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me :Cliffhanger! Sorry! Review!


	3. AMERICA

Me:*yawn* Heres another chapter.

Ran:woo,did you sleep late.

Me: Yes, in fact I did. It was for my readers.

I don't own shugo chara whoever does is damn lucky.

XxXxXxX

Koisukes POV

"Ran what is your wish again?"

"That me and my chara friends can become human." Ran answer simply.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"yes." She said flatly.

"Okay. Theres no turning back." I warned as I concentrated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **screamed the charas as bright light surround them.

Then … "WE'RE HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey." Someone said in monotone.

"RAN!" they yelled.

"What… wow! You guys look nice." She said nicely.

When Daichi, Rizumu and Kukai saw her, they thought the same thing 'hot'.

Ran was wearing a black tank top and some jeans and sneakers.

At least to them she was hot.

Ran gulped when she saw the three boys looking at them.

Then she decided to hit on Rizumu.

But first..

"Uh guys. Since it is about to be summer, I bought tickets to go to America." said Ran.

"We will be staying at a hotel. The partners are:

Amu and Ikuto, Yaya and Kairi, Yoru and Miki, Temari and Musashi, me and Rizumu, Kukai and Utau, Dia and Kiseki, Eru and Iru, Tasde and Suu, Pepe and Daichi, Kusukusu and Nadeshiko. Oh, Rima and Nagihiko are in a room and Saki is alone. Any questions."

Two hands shot up.

Rima and Amu.

Amu asked "Can I switch?"

Ran said "Only if I give you permission or I switch you or both partners agree to switch. Unless that, no."

Rima faked tears and said " Please can I switch?"

Nagihiko said "Fake tears."

"shut up! We are leaving TOMMOROW!"

"WHAT!"

XxXxXxXx

Review please!


End file.
